


The Richenpotato Fall

by SmilesRawesome



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ALL HAIL POTATOLOCK, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Fic, Oh god why am I doing this, Other, Potatolock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesRawesome/pseuds/SmilesRawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Crack!Fic)) ((PotatoLock AU)) He had been.... The most human Potato... That had ever lived....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Richenpotato Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.

 “John... Listen to me... It was all a potato trick.”

 

John shook his head, not believing the potato.

“No. No. Listen- When we met... You knew all about my sister...”

“It was a potato, John. It was all a potato.”

 

John shook his head again, this couldn’t be happening.

“Look, I’m coming up-“

“No!” Potaotlock screamed at him through the phone. “Please! Stay potato where you are!.”

 

John complied, putting his hands up in surrender.

“Alright, Alright. I’m staying.”

“John... John will you do this one last thing for me?”

“What? No- Potatolock-“

 

“This call... It’s my potato. That’s what people do, don’t they... Leave a potato.”

Tears welled in John’s eyes.

“Potatolock... No... Please...”

 

“Goodbye, John.”

 

John watched in horror as his best friend, the most human potato he had ever known, jumped off the roof of saint Barts to his untimely death.

“Potatolock!” he screamed, his heart breaking into a million pieces.

 

Numbness filling him, he staggered forward, getting knocked over by a cyclist on the way. The sight before him almost made him sick. A pile of mashed potato, butter running off the street.

 

“Please... Please. He’s my friend... Let me through.” John knelt down by the mashed potato, tears softly falling down his face. The potato was cold, there was no hope for Potatolock.

 

“You were... The most human potato, Potatolock... And I loved you.” He choked out, and paramedics came out and started scouping up the remains of his best potato friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'm a little bit sorry, but Potatolock is too good not to write about :3


End file.
